En medio de la lluvia
by Dirtynat
Summary: El alquimista de fuego Roy Mustang y un día lluvioso, en definitiva una mala combinación, pero, ¿será al fin inútil en esta situación? RoyxEd Oneshot


Y así fue,entonces como empezó todo...en medio de un día lluvioso mientras él sentía ser inútil,Scar había asesinado a shou Tocker y a su más reciente creación: Una quimera que combinaba a su pequeña hija y a su perro.

Sus subordinarios trabajaban por él intentando atrapar a Scar mientras que él solo podía sentirse impotente y algo estúpido sentado en la acera,observando como un caos se desataba ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos que él había sentido como horas,no hallaba qué hacer ¡se sentía tan frustrado! entre pensamiento y queja se percató de que era observado por aquellos tristes ojos dorados.

-Acero-pensó con cierto dejo de ternura y compasión,por alguna extraña razón ver que el chico se encontraba en ese estado le hacía sentir frustrado,bien,más que frustrado debía aceptarlo.

Se levantó con paso firme y se dirigió hacia la teniente Hawkeye.

-Teniente primero Hawkeye-Llamó

-Si,señor-Respondió Hawkeye

-Me dirijo a la oficina al parecer mi trabajo aquí ha terminado,prepare mi auto,por favor-pidió con un tono firme pero con un dejo de impotencia.

-Bien,señor-

Dicho esto la teniente procedió a preparar el auto para el coronel mientras este,se acercaba casi por inercia al alquimista de acero.

-Fullmetal-Llamó,mientras sentía la mirada del chico nuevamente sobre él-¿vienes?-preguntó tan impulsivamente,casi sin quererlo ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho el enano acaso para tratarlo de esa forma? ¡diablos! se sentía tan confundido,entre tanto Edward ya se había levantado hasta quedar de frente,Genial,ahora podía despidió y entró en el auto seguido por acero,quién no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde lo sucedido con Scar.

-Hey,que mal clima hace,¿no crees?-Comentó...¿estaba hablando del clima? ¡Que rayos! no podía ser tan estúpido

-Supongo-respondió el chico de forma cortante

-Hum-pronunció Mustang de forma incómoda,de hecho todo en ese auto se estaba tornando incómodo ¿Por qué rayos acero se comportaba de esa forma? ¿Por qué necesitaba de su atención útimamente de manera urgente? no lograba entenderlo,no lograba entenderse

-Nos dirigimos a la oficina,acero,debo asignarte una nueva misión-¿una nueva misión? ya no sabía que más inventar para acercarse al chico,¿qué haría cuando este se enterara de que no existía la dichosa misión?

-Como quiera-respondió el jóven alquimista,mientras miraba vagamente a través de la ventana;no soportaba verlo así quería ver esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro del chico nuevamente,quería ser él por quién sonriera aquel rubio de hermosa y hechizante personalidad,pensaba mientras frenaba el auto,anunciando su llegada al cuartel central.

-En marcha,acero-anunció con firmeza

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a su oficina,Edward entró primero,sentándose en la silla al frente de su escritorio,aguardando la misión que le correspondía ahora mientras el coronel se sentaba en frente suyo.

-Acero,acero-pronunció Mustang en medio de un suspiro de aparente cansancio,rebuscando entre el papeleo alguna misión que pudiese ser asignada a Fullmetal,pero no se percataba de que en su ridículo intento de encontrar algún trabajo para acero este en un afán por descargarse había empezado a derramar cristalinas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas,expresando su dolor y frustración.

-¿Acero?-exclamó automáticamente al ver como el hermoso rubio descargaba su frustración en sus narices y él como un imbécil se quedaba sin hacer nada observando cómo la escena transcurría ante sus ojos,triste,melancólica, entonces cuando decidió ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia aquel sueño dorado,para evitar que sufriera,para detener el llanto,se inclinó frente al chico y con una de sus manos acarició suavemente el rostro del menor,mientras que con la otra mano lo atraía hacia su cuerpo en un anhelado y casi desesperado abrazo al que el menor correspondió con una fuerza abrasadora,llena de necesidad y angustia;era un momento tan íntimo y tan extraño al ambiente surgían nuevas sensaciones,viejas emociones,sentimientos encontrados.

Roy decidió moverse y dar un primer paso besando las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas del menor,marcando un camino lleno de fuego,pasión y ternura en la piel del mismo,provocando pequeños estremecimientos en Edward,quién no ejercía resistencia alguna frente a los suaves y apasionados besos que distribuía el coronel en su piel,en su ser.

-C-coronel-dijo Edward tartamudeando-¡Q-qué rayos hace!-Dijo mientras se separaba violentamente del pelinegro,realmente estaba disfrutando de lo que estaba sucediendo,sin embargo,¿En donde estaba su carácter?,no sería divertido si le diera todo al coronel con tanta facilidad.-Es,¡es usted un pervertido!-Dijo con un fingido tono de indignación que sin embargo pareció muy real al coronel.

-No vengas con eso ahora acero,si te sintieras en realidad indignado me hubieses detenido antes y no hubieses gemido mientras te besaba así que,acéptalo: te gustó-pronunció con mirada astuta y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a lo cual el rubio solo supo responder con un resoplido acompañado de un sonrojo,decidió darle la espalda al coronel y salir de esa habitación de una máldita vez esperando que el taisa no se percatara de su sonrojo,pero mientras intentaba abrir la puerta sintió un uerpo detrás del suyo aprisionandolo,decidió girarse para ver qué sucedía pero nunca previno lo que sucedería: el coronel con ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza,atrapandolo así en esa pequeña esquina,y además de eso casi podía sentir la respiración del pelinegro sobre sus labios,¿qué debía hacer?.

-Así que...¿no piensas escapar,enano?-sentenció el coronel mientras con una mano agarraba una de las muñecas del menor y con el dedo índice de su otra mano levantaba la cara sonrojada del mismo,el cual no había dado respuesta alguna a la sentencia del coronel-Vaya,vaya-continuó el mayor-así que no eres tan terco y eres más bien sumiso,creo que...esto ya no me divierte-pronunció mientras se separaba del menor con un aire de suficiencia,quería que el chico sintiera necesidad de él,de sus besos,de su cuerpo.

-C-coronel,yo-dijo inseguro el rubio

-¿Sí?-cuestionó el pelinegro

-Yo...yo quiero que continúe-dijo el chico con determinación-yo...lo necesito Taisa

Dicho esto fue Edward quién decidió tomar el control de la situación llevado ahora por el amor que siempre había sentido por su coronel,por la necesidad y desolación del momento...besó dulcemente los labios del pelinegro quien aumentaba gradualmente la intensidad del beso,del momento,ambos peleaban por quién tendría el control,todo se estaba convirtiendo en una lucha en la cual al final ambos triunfarían.

Mustang empezó,entre beso y beso a levantar la camisa del menor con suaves caricias besando toda la piel a su paso,disfrutando cada parte de su sueño,de su amado,se deshizo de esa molesta camiseta que impedía que continuara con su cometido,mientras Edward dejaba escapar de su boca leves gemidos de placer,continuó acariciando al rubio lamió y mordió suavemente su cuello y pezones,acarició su abdomen y finalmente llegó al pantalón del chico,empezando a deshacerse de este con cierto afán mientras besaba y daba pequeños mordiscos a la boca de Edward,se deshizo de los pantalones y pasó luego a los boxers del menor,tirando de ellos con bastante fuerza,lo cual solo logró aumentar la excitación del rubio quién gemía cada vez con más intensidad y se retorcía bajo el contacto de los labios del coronel sobre su erecto miembro,Mustang tiró todo lo que había sobre el escritorio y acomodó al menor sobre el mismo para hacer más fácil su trabajo,continuó dandole placer al rubio con su lengua haciendo varios movimientos circulares en la punta del miembro del chico,bajando luego a la base del mismo haciendo que el rubio casi gritara de placer mientras arqueaba sus caderas,Roy ofreció al chico varios dedos los cuales fueron instantaneamente lubricados por la hambrienta boca del ojidorado,quién parecía pedir más con cada gemido,con cada movimiento.

A esto el coronel respondió con cierta satisfacción,pues le encantaba enloquecer al chico,le encantaba que lo necesitara,que aceptara que le pertenecíó a desnudarse por sí mismo...cosa que no resultó muy bien,porque solo lograba que el ojidorado se excitara aún más y por esta razón se tornara más salvaje,pues,en vista de que su coronel tardaba mucho en deshacerse de sus molestas prendas decidió darle una mano arrancando del cuerpo del mismo las ropas sin cuidado alguno,acto al que el coronel solo pudo responder con un gemido de auténtico placer causado por el afán y violencia de su amante.

Con una pícara sonrisa y una lujuriosa mirada relamió los dedos que anteriormente había ofrecido a su pequeño y acercó su mano suavemente a la entrada del chico.

Uno,dos tres dedos después y la estancia estaba llena de pesadas respiraciones y gemidos incontenidos el pelinegro movía los dedos dentro del menor de forma circular y luego los sacaba y volvía a entrar lo cual causaba varios estremecimientos en el cuerpo de ya el chico estuvo bien dilatado fue tiempo para el siguiente paso,la penetración,sacó cuidadosamente sus dedos del cuerpo del menor y a cambio empezó a introducir suavemente la cabeza de su erecto y excitado miembro

-Mhm-Pronunció cuando estuvo completamente dentro del menor-Fullmetal...ahh,Q-que bien te sientes-pronunció entre llevado por la sensación y encantado por la cara que estaba haciendo el chico en ese momento.

-ahhhh-fue lo único que pudo responder el rubio,sintiéndose completamente lleno,se sentía feliz,algo adolorido al principio,pero lo que venía después lo valía todo,el placer y a felicidad de su Taisa valían ese pequeño dolor,su amor lo valía todo,empezaba ya a acostumbrarse al miembro del pelinegro dentro suyo cuando sintió que este realizaba ahora pequeñas embestidas que empezaban a aumentar con el tiempo al punto en que el miembro del mayor salía completamente y luego volvía a entrar de lleno en su cuerpo,lo cual solo lograba extasiarlos de placer.

-Y-yo acero me...me voy a correr-Anunció el coronel mientras tomaba entre su mano el más que erecto miembro del menor y lo masturbaba de forma tal que ambos pudiesen llegar al climax en un mismo instante.

Lo que siguió fue una explosión inminente,ambos alquimistas cubiertos en sudor,jadeando envueltos en un ambiente de pasión y amor,ambos cubiertos en las escencias de su amor.

El coronel salió lentamente del menor mientras que untaba una de sus manos de la esencia del chico,la cual segundos después se encontraba en sus labios,siendo saboreada por su lengua y consumida por su ser,a este acto el menor solo pudo responder abriendo los ojos como platos sonrojandose más que un tomate.

-¡¿Q-qé qué se supone que haces baka?!,eso es asqueroso-sentenció desviando la vista

-Por favor,acero no digas eso ahora,después de que hicimos lo que hicimos-respondió el mayor guiñándole un ojo de forma coqueta y descarada-además,no sé que pienses pero...creo que nada de lo que pasó ahora fue asqueroso,es más,todo lo contrario-continuó algo indignado.

-Baka-murmuró el menor con ternura-Coronel,yo...yo te...-no pudo continuar al haber sido callado por los labios del mayor

-No hace falta que digas algo,acero,las palabras no son necesarias en este momento-Dijo el Coronel utilizando su abrigo para cubrir al menor mientras lo abrazaba,haciendo que este apoyara la cabeza en su pecho,sintiendose protegido,al fin por su calor.

Dejando que la tarde continuara y la lluvia callera fuera, inútil ante el implacable fuego que surgía de aquella habitación.


End file.
